Hong Kong
Hong Kong 'is the main protagonist of the Hetalia fan game Persona Powers Hetalia, created.by HotaruMitsuki101 (or Mitsuki Horenake). He wields the Fire Persona and is the only member of the Persona team to be a city-state and not an actual nation. He possesses some knowledge of Personas and Shadows, but is often willing to provide facts about them if anyone wishes to learn more. In battle, he is a very skilled martial artist. His weapon of choice is claws. In the original fan fiction, Hong Kong was actually a Shadow created by China after Japan broke off his brotherly relationship with him. 'Appearance Hong Kong is fair- to light-neutral skinned with choppy cocoa brown hair with loose assymetrical bangs, with the larger resting on the left side of his face, his front locks going to his jawline, and has brown eyes. In Ari's design of him however, he has French quarter gold eyes. (See also: Design.) His main outfit consists of a scarlet duangua with oversized sleeves and brown/burgundy trim at the sleeves and collar, a yellow or gold sash around his waist tied into a droopy bow, black pants tucked into white knee-high legwarmers with black ribbons wrapped around his shins, and black shoes. In America's world, his sprite sheet depicts him wearing a dark green or black steampunk-like outfit consisting of a jumpsuit, goggles, leather boots, and black gloves. In Prussia's world, he wears a biege vest that exposes his chest and stomach, white pants with a red sash, gold wrist bands and black flat shoes. According to him Prussia's Shadow forced it on him when he woke up from the journey through the portal Canada stabilized. 'Personality' In public, Hong Kong appears emotionless and doesn't express any emotions, so nobody knows what he's thinking and feeling; he also seems somewhat of a loner and antisocial. However, whenever he's around his friends, he can be social, outgoing, and can be somewhat of a tease, particularly to Philia and only once to America, which offends him. Despite not talking much, Hong Kong is generally a strong-headed boy who only stands up for what he believes is right. He can also be laid-back and easy-going (though some would say that he's very lazy), and cares very deeply for his friends. 'Relationships' 'Philia' The two are appear to be very close to each other. While they're in Canada's world, Shadows appeared suddenly and Hong Kong protects Philia from them while she gains her Persona. At first, Hong Kong brushes her off, preferring to slay Shadows alone, but he eventually lets her tag along, explaining the differences between the Personas and the Shadows when she asks about them. It's noticeable that Hong Kong cares deeply about Philia. 'England' The two appear to be on neutral terms with each other. Though, according to Hong Kong's stats, annoying people is his hobby, especially his guardian China and England. 'Cuba' It's been implied that Cuba and Hong Kong were acquainted partners sometime before the events of Persona Powers Hetalia. The two once met in Cuba's country when China was finalizing trade with the Cuban diplomats. While Hong Kong was exploring the countryside, Shadows broke into Cuba's capital city and was among a few of the tourists that got attacked, being bitten by one of them. Luckily, Cuba came to his rescue, and teamed up together to fight the Shadows. 'Story' 'Before Persona Powers Hetalia' Around a couple months earlier, Hong Kong went with China so that China could finalize trade with the Cuban diplomats. He took this as an oppurtunity to explore a bit of the capital to kill time so that he could join his guardian later after he and the diplomats finalized the trade agreement. However, Shadows broke into the capital city and attacked a few of the tourists there, Hong Kong among them. Luckily, Cuba fended them off, saving the boy's life and the two became Shadow-slaying partners. Warning: this following subsection contains spoilers. Please highlight the white box below to read. 'Main Story' 'Version 1.0' In the following morning, Hong Kong comes across a crime scene in which Cuba is murdered on his way to class. He notices Canada run into the Asian wing (without realizing Philia is at the campus at the time) and follows him, but not knowing that Philia was following him. He then goes to the Central Asia Class, but discovers that Canada isn't there, only a portal. While examining it, Philia approaches Hong Kong and he recognizes her as the one from the South Asian Class that he's in. When she asks him about the portal, he tells him to stay out of this, but the portal sucks them into a snowy dimension. Philia angrily asks Hong Kong about where they are, and he replies that they're in another dimension, which confuses her. Suddenly, Shadows appear and Hong Kong tries to fend them off while Philia gains her Persona and attacks the Shadows. After the Shadows have been killed off, an amazed Hong Kong asks if Philia has a Persona as well, but she seems clueless on what he means by that. On their search for Canada, Hong Kong explains the difference between the Shadows and Personas, including the ones they have. In their conversation, the two come across Canada, but he shoots an attack, supposedly meant for Philia, but Hong Kong took the blow, with Canada disappearing, tellin them to stay out of it. Despite the cryptic warnings what the Shadows really are, Philia expresses her determination to save Canada at any cost. While reluctant at first, Hong Kong respects her resolve and continues on. The duo eventually come across Canada, who turns into his Shadow. After battling him, Canada becomes a child, and Hong Kong explains that he as been purified, now that he has gained his Persona. Philia fawns over Canada's child form, much to Hong Kong's annoyance, but the three are drifted back to their home dimension, but find Canada missing. Hong Kong thinks that Canada's in the library, and leads Philia to the second floor where Canada is. There, Hong Kong explains to Philia and Canada about Canada's dungeon, detailing that it's actually a barren, wasteland-ish landscape--a result of its influence under human emotions and reveals that Cuba, his old partner, deduced that Shadows can dimension-hop. The next day, Hong Kong meets up with Canada during lunch and discuss the rumors surrounding America and he theorizes that it was the Shadows that had murdered Cuba and are framing America for it. Philia then changes the subject, stating that she recently discovered that her Persona works in the gym upstairs. Hong Kong then tells her and Canada to make a mental note to practice how to use them often. Sometime after, Hong Kong hears of a murder in the samurai room and joins up with Canada and Philia to lead them there. After sneaking through a crowd to get in, Canada discovers a portal and activates it, and the trio gets transported into Japan's dungeon, where Japan's Shadow warns them to not disturb "the master." After going through the forest maze, the trio comes across a bridge over the river. While crossing, Canada squeaks and mouths that there are bodies in the river, which Philia translates out loud. Hong Kong teases Philia for being scared, but she urges everyone to cross. Midway, the come across Japan's Shadow and he reveals that he killed the people who wanted to visit the master and threw their bodies into the river, and drains them of half their health. They then decide to proceed forward to an isolated Japanese castle and expore there, coming across Japan's diary and reading some information regarding the dungeon. Hereafter, the trio finds Japan's Shadow in the castle backyard where he starts to attack them. After the battle, Japan becomes purified and gains his Persona. Hong Kong then reveals that the real reason why he, Philia and Canada came here is so that they could restore Japan's land and title so that he could reincarnate as the new Japan in the outside world, much to the shock of of the former. The two protest about it, but Hong Kong explains that it's the only way Japan can come back to life, or else war would erupt over his land and millions of people would suffer afterwards. The trio and Japan (still in his child form) becom transported back to the samurai room, and Philia fawns over Japan's child form. Canada becomes relieved that there's a new Japan, despite the old one being killed and worried that his brother would take the blame. Hereafter, Hong Kong volunteers to take Japan under his wing and explain to him about the Shadows and Personas. The next day, Hong Kong, as well as the others, get forced into Japan and France's play, but he chose to be on stage crew, claiming he has a terrible singing voice. After hearing America yell, he, as well as the other nations and cities, gather around him and Philia (who was talking with him at the time) when they witness America catching fire on himself. At the infirmary, he suspects that someone in the audience set America on fire, but Philia says that none of the people there have enough training to cast a spell out of simulation. England volunteers to watch over America while Hong Kong and the others go back to class. Hong Kong snaps Philia out of her thoughts of her prior conversation with America and asks if she is okay. She replies that she is, but added that America looked like he was about to cry while talking with her. Hong Kong then suspects that it was a Shadow that attacked America with fire, just as similar as his Fire-element Persona, but strangely enough, it had no form. Having nothing else to do beyond this point, the group, along with Japan, who recently joined the team, decide to go to the auditorium (on Canada's suggestion) to see if rehearsals are still going despite the attack. When they got there, France said that they will be holding auditions at the park, and the whole group goes there. After the auditions, the party compliments Canada's singing and tease him about being great at it, adding in that he will get a larger role. The next day, an explosion occurs, and Hong Kong, Canada and Japan arrive at the partly destroyed infirmary to find Philia about to jump in (where Hong Kong tells her off for being impatient). Philia informs them that a Shadow attacked the infirmary and America was caught in the blast and England forcibly opened the portal and jumped in. Despite England's fairy familiar's warnings, the quartet jumps in and lands on a shipl. Hong Kong suspects that there's another person besides England residing there and investigates the ship along with the other Persona teammates. The party sees a crystal figurehead in the middle of the deck, and Hong Kong senses negative energy from it. Without warning, England's Shadow appears and attacks them suddenly. After they beat him, England is restored to his former self and his fairy familar (which he reveals is his actual Persona) merges with him. The ship docks into a harbor and with England joining in, the party set out in America's dungeon. They enter a city with people here, but they get little information from them. As they exit they see a strange man whom he says to be Jackson F. Jones, the "hero of this land." Philia asks Jackson about America, but he denies having heard of him and disappears. Hong Kong inquires who Jackson is, and Canada suggests to go back into the city to get some answers. Back there, they find a nun (who as coincidentally looking for them) and gives him a medallion half and begs for them to save the land from "the tyrant." They ask what tyrant the nun is talking about, but they find out little. After finding the other medallion half and fusing them together (and finding the Mirror of Truth), they go to a castle northernmost on the continent and demand Jackson to say where America is. Jackson changes to his true form and confesses that he was the one who set America on fire and attacks the party. After the battle, more Shadows appear, all of them fighting over who is the true America. Amidst the crisis, the knight in gold armor (whom the party has encountered in the last city) appears and tells Jackson does not exist. America dungeon becomes unstable and Philia uses the Mirror of Truth just in time where she and England get thrown into another memory sequence. Hereafter, America becomes purifed and the party sets home. They transport back to the infirmary, which is fully prepared and find America having fully recovered from his burn wounds and they witness him and England hugging each other. The four are exhausted from their recent adventure and go back to their respective dorm rooms to rest. The next day, after rehearsals--if the player chooses Hong Kong--Philia gets to hang out with him in the park where they talk about the Shadows. Philia asks if China knows anything about them, but Hong Kong replies no, preferring to keep it a secret. Hereafter, the two spend quality time at the park, where both their Attack and Health stats go up 10 points and the player recieves the Hermit Arcana. 'Version 2.0' A couple days later, Philia tells the group that Hungary's conducting her personal investigation on the Shadows, and she suspects that there is a copycat killer on the loose. While Hong Kong agrees to let Hungary be team's eyes and ears, they have to keep the Shadows and their Persona powers a secret from her. Sometime later, Hong Kong goes out of the auditorium and Philia, who was about to leave, and she tells her that there was a ghost running around in a panic, saying that one of his grandsons is in danger. Hong Kong deduces that the ghost is talking about the murderer's next victim and the two conclude that the ghost is referring to the Italy brothers. They decide to warn them about it separately. The next day, the team splits up to find five people missing after a Shadow attack--Philia, Italy, Prussia, Spain and Romano--on the campus grounds. America only finds Philia and Italy and they see Romano being kidnapped by Shadows and Spain mindlessly jumping into the portal where the Shadow emerged from. Hong Kong, Canada, Japan and England arrive at the scene, and Philia explains that Prussia was killed by Shadows and one of them kidnapped Romano. While Hong Kong was relieved that Italy did not see Prussia's actual murder, he still needs him to head to safety. Canada stabilizes the portal, but it activates on its own and throws the party (including Italy) into a game show, where they are separated. 'Version 2.1' Hong Kong wakes up from the jump and gets found by Philia, Japan and America. He informs them that there is a tent on top of the stairs. He rejoins the team and together the four fight Romano's Shadow. After the battle Italy wants to talk to his brother, but Hong Kong steps him back. However, Philia lets Italy do it and Romano is restored to his old self. Back at the game show main area, Hong Kong ponders what to do next and Philia says that they still have to find Spain and Prussia, in which the latter appears and opens another portal to the second act, which they willingly do. 'Version 2.2' The party (having recruited Romano) then ecnounters Spain, but he acts like he previously was during his pirate days. Although a little perplexed by his sudden behavior, the party then finds the Coral Keys, seashells in which are said to open a certain door. While looking for the Coral Keys, the party witness a memory in which Spain cuts open a little Philia's right arm. Hereafter, Philia says that her arm as healed, though it would fluctuate every now and then, between being paralyzed to being itchy. Hong Kong realizes that the memory they witnessed is what she meant by what she said during their time in Canada's dungeon. While in the tower in the middle of the ocean, Hong Kong asks himself (out loud) where nations come from; though, the party still looks for the Coral Keys. After finding all of them, the party opens the door and enter stage two, where they activate only three of the five coral keys. and venture up into the tower at the end of the stage. While on the sixth floor, Romano questions if this world is actually Spain's, but Hong Kong replies that wihile it visually isn't, it represents something in Spain's mind, and the rest of the party assures Romano that he doesn't need to worry about not understanding Spain. After Romano feels a bit of ease, the party then venture up to the topmost floor, where they encounter Spain once again, which this time is acting differently than he was back in the first stage. Romano charges at him, but phases through him. Another Spain appears, telling off his other for not remembering and then merges with him, upon which it attacks the party. 'Version 2.3' After recruiting Spain, Prussia appears once again and gives the party the Iron Cross as a prize and disappears. However, Canada opens the portal Prussia disappeared in just in time for the party to jump in. They them find themselves in a heaven-like realm. Whether the player chooses the Red Flag or Blue Flag paths, the find Prussia praying and he attacks them suddenly. After the battle, Prussia disappears and the party decides to follow him, where they come into a room full of paintings describing Prussia's existence and apparent "demise." They then look at the fractured set of paintings, titled "The Boundaries," and the party (minus Hong Kong and Philia) becomes shocked at what they actually are and jump into the crystal portal, leaving Hong Kong and Philia behind. The pair then find Italy upstairs, who was resting and they find Canada and Japan in a room in the end, but America, England, Romano and Spain are nowhere to be found. Hong Kong asks Japan and Canada why they and the rest of the party behaved radically when they looked at the paintings and the two of them reveal the truth. Japan explains that Prussia was dissolved twice; once sometime in the 19th century, the second time two years after World War II. Hong Kong suspects that Prussia wanted revenge on America and England for destroying his mighty dynasty of his kingdom, which is why Prussia attacked them, but Canada says that it has something to do with Germany. Philia and Hong Kong then realize that Prussia attacked them because of America and England's involvement in incapacitating Germany at the end of World War II and they decide to find the others before it's too late. The party then ecounters Gilbird, Prussia's pet chick, and try to talk to him, but they all wind up in a watery realm, where they find Romano and Spain, who was looking for them. Spain then pounds the gorund with his axe and summons his Persona to jump realms, an ability he recently discovered (much to Romano's annoyance). Philia finds that they are surrounded by gravestones, but Hong Kong thinks that America, England, and Prussia might be there, so they go up tot he end of the large graveyard, where they see America and England fighting Prussia and England recieves a near-fatal blow. America looks after England while Hong Kong, Philia, Spain, Canada, Romano and Japan fight Prussia's Shadow. After a hefty fight, Romano and Canada tries to convince Prussia that the whole issue with them is over, but Philia, Hong Kong and America are shown another memory sequence, where they witness the end of World War II and Prussia's apparent dissolution. Russia drags Prussia away while England shoots Germany in the head, which shocks the three. Hereafter, the party gets transported back to the outside world, where most of them rejoice of their return from the Shadow world. Hong Kong wonders where Prussia is, but America sadly tells them that he's "not coming back." Later in the day Hong Kong visits Philia and asks her if she and America are alright. Philia replies that she is, but confesses that she had not seen America. The two decide to look for him. On the way out, Spain comes by and wants to borrow Philia for a bit. Hong Kong asks if it has something to do with the Shadow world, but Spain explains that it's just casual talk, with Hong Kong reluctantly letting Philia go to Spain. 'Design' Hong Kong's original design by HImaruya was simplistic, his outfit being a maroon duangua with black trim, a gold sash, and black pants tucked into white simplistic leg warmers and black shoes. He also has light brown eyes and different coloured legwarmers. In preliminary sketches, Hong Kong was wearing a steampunk outfit consisting of him wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket adorned with buttons and four gold bands at the front, black goggles resting on his head, black skinny pants, black knee-high leather boots and black fingerless gloves. In Prussia's world, his outfit from his sprite sheet remains the same. Slight changes to his vest were made, making it violet instead of beige with gold trim. 'Allusions' *Hong Kong's PPH profile says "Annoying people is my hobby, especially teacher and Arthur." This references his Hetalia profile on how annoying people is is hobby, though in the game itself it was seldom used. *One Hong Kong's special attacks, "Fire bomb," consists of him throwing firecrackers at enemies, doing double damage, but doesn't spread around much. This references his strange association (if not obsession) with firecrakers and fireworks. 'Trivia' *Out of the Persona team members, Hong Kong is the only one that has two outfits for America and Prussia's worlds. **His third outfit in is sprite sheet depicts wearing a green cadet military uniform, though it's unclear if it's English or German Nazi. In preliminary sketches, Hong Kong depicted wearing a Nazi cadet uniform, though whether it is or else English is yet to be revealed in the next version. *Of all the nations, Hong Kong is the only one besides America to not have a casual outfit, let alone and alternate one. However, one of his sprite sheets portrays him wearing a maid's uniform. This could or could not reference one of HImaruya's strips in which Hong Kong wears an English maid outfit and strips it off in front of a horrified China. *After Hong Kong reaches level 2, he learns the skill "Bash." However, this was not present in his Nation menu when in battle, possibly due to an error. * In the original fan fiction, Hong Kong came into existence as China's Shadow after Japan broke his brotherly relationship with him. So far, it's not known how he obtained his Persona, as it is extremely unusual for a Shadow to have a Persona. 'References' http://pokemonsonicgirl123.deviantart.com/ <--------Ari's DeviantART page http://hotarumitsuki101.deviantart.com/ <--------Mitsuki's DeviantART page Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters